The Final Countdown
by Dark-Elric
Summary: [Elricest]Estamos partiendo juntos. Supongo que no hay a quién culpar o tal vez si. Solo somos víctimas del las palabras y los acontecimientos. ¿Las cosas serán lo mismo otra vez? ¿Este es el final?


Todo lo que él hubiera deseado, se había perdido en cuestión de segundos, en un pestañar.  
>Todo su mundo desapareció y se encontró con la realidad a la que tanto había huido. Cayó rendido en medio de todos los fragmentos de vidrio de lo que antes había sido un inmenso ventanal. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su propia sangre y terminaban tiñendo el piso de un color bordó. Tuvo miedo… mucho miedo de lo que podía suceder luego. Sintió como alguien se acercó para ofrecerle su ayuda pero no estaba seguro si debía confiar de nuevo. La confianza hacia otra persona le había costado demasiado caro, llevándose incluso su propia libertad.<p>

–**Lo siento…**–comenzó a susurrar tímidamente mientras su llanto iba siendo cada vez menor. –**Nunca quise… nunca quise que terminara así.** – siguió mientras intentó acercarse a un cuerpo sin vida de un joven, queriendo tal vez buscar, por última vez, su tacto y al menos pensar que alguna vez esa persona lo hubiera querido de verdad.  
>–<strong>Yo te amaba…<strong>–concluyó abrazándolo con fuerza, evitando que alguien más se acercara a lo que solo a él le pertenecía. Tocó su fría cara y sin pensarlo, se levantó y se aproximó a su juvenil rostro lleno de pedazos de vidrio incrustado y tapado por algunos de sus mechones castaños y lo besó delicadamente para sellar lo prohibido de ese amor.  
>–<strong>Es mi culpa y también…<strong> –susurró seguro de sí mismo.

Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó e intentó mantenerse erguido. Pasos para adelante y para atrás. La caída lo había dejado muy lastimado. Ignoró a las personas que intentaron ayudarle y que mostraban más que nada impresión y temor. Las lágrimas habían cesado pero la sangre aún fluía libremente por sus brazos y piernas.

Tambaleándose, comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de curiosos que se habían amontonado a ver lo sucedido.

Tenía que encontrarlo.  
><em>Él<em> debía de estar allí.  
>Disfrutando del agónico espectáculo que estaba protagonizando.<p>

Empujó a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.  
>Risas, gritos y silbidos lo rodeaban.<br>Sentía que en cualquier momento caería para no volverse a levantar. Perdía las esperanzas con cada suspiro. Con la cabeza gacha y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, volvió a buscarlo entre los desconocidos.

…

Hasta que vio su maliciosa sonrisa que combinaba con el riguroso traje blanco que llevaba.  
>No lo dudó. Un último esfuerzo lo llevó a abalanzarse hasta él, provocando que ambos cayeran.<p>

– **¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?** –dijo aquel entre dientes mientras tenía al joven herido sobre él. –**Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿No lo crees así?** – terminó manteniendo esa inusual sonrisa.

Sus manos temblorosas y llenas de cortes se dirigieron dudosas hacia el cuello de quien tenía abajo, de aquel que era más culpable que cualquiera de los presentes.

–**Maldito…** – con rudeza comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, descargando en cierta forma, su dolor.

Entre los débiles golpes que sentía y sin inmutarse, le susurró: –**Ya no tienes nada más que perder**.

Sin titubear, de un golpe seco, se lo sacó de encima. Tirándolo nuevamente a ese centenar de vidrios rotos. Sin preocuparse mucho, se levantó y procuró que su traje quedara impecable como antes. Su trabajo estaba hecho allí, todavía tenía tiempo antes de presentar los informes de su exitosa misión. Le dio la espalda a su antiguo subordinado y continuó con su camino, con su vida. Así era, otro trabajo bien realizado por Mustang.

Edward intentó buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo, notó como lentamente se perdía de nuevo entre la multitud.

Resignado, se quedó mirando hacia el cielo de esa inusual tarde. ¿No podía ser este, otro sueño como cualquiera?

…

A lo lejos se escuchaban las ambulancias, el murmullo, los gritos, el sonoro cantar de los pájaros, la brisa y como cada pedazo de vidrio se seguía partiendo en más pedazos… hasta que solo escuchó el silencio. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

_¿Así era como iba a terminar todo?  
><em>...

En su suspiro final, recordó a su hermano. A Alphonse, él había sido víctima de las palabras y los hechos. Lo único que quedaba de él, estaba en su mente. En esa mente que débilmente se desvanecía en la inconsciencia.

...

_-Sí, yo te amaba._


End file.
